


Sizzy One Shots

by SofiGracious



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sizzy - Freeform, Smut and/or Violence could appear in the future, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiGracious/pseuds/SofiGracious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Sizzy one-shots written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tan Girl

**Author's Note:**

> “a pro swimmer/part time lifeguard and a sunbather who hates water, can’t swim, and only goes to the beach to tan au. Lifeguard Simon and sunbather Izzy.”

“She’s here again”

Simon turned at the sound of his friend’s voice. Clary had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a hoodie and joga pants over her swimming suit. Her shift was over and his started. She was looking at the shore, where a dark haired girl was getting herself ready for her four o'clock tanning routine.

This time she was wearing a purple bikini. Simon tried not to stare.

“Seriously, everytime she’s wearing a different one. Doesn’t she have a washing machine?” Inquired Clary.

“You’re gonna miss your mom’s birthday” Said Simon, pushing her towards the door of the lifeguard’s cabin.

Clary sighed. “Come when you’re done. You know mom loves to see you. You can bring a girl”

“Yeah, right” laughed Simon. “I’ll just get her out of the basement, she’ll like that”

Clary giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She went down the stairs but turned at the end.

“You can ask Tan Girl. I doubt she has anything else to do besides…tanning”

“You’re gonna be late, Fray!” Said Simon, finally closing the door of the cabin.

That was his friend. Not missing an oportunity to tease him about his love life. Or…lack there of.

He looked at the beach.

It was quite empty for a friday. Especially with 90 degrees. Maybe people prefered to stay inside their air conditioned houses, instead of cooking under the scorching sun.

Simon envied them. Yes, he was at the beach, but he couldn’t enter the water unless someone was drowning. He found himself wishing that and felt guilty.

But anyway, yes, very few people were at the beach. The surfers, the ocational families, and Tan Gril.

Clary had named her that way. First because they didn’t know her name, and second because she came to this beach every day, four to six, with her suncreen and her iPod, only to lie on the sand and tan.

But today something changed.

Tan girl sat up after a few minutes of tanning and looked at the sea. She looked like she was debating on something.

Simon watched her with curiosity. This was the first time Tan Girl interrupted her rutine. She tied her long black hair in a bun and started to get close to the water.

Oh, that’s it, Simon thought. Today was a pretty hot day, maybe she decided to take a swim.

He watched as she dipped her feet in the water and jumped at the sudden coldness. His sight was fixed on the moving shape of the girl as she got deeper into the sea.

Suddenly a big wave aproached and took the girl by surprise. The big body of water got close rapidly, she wasn’t fast enough. It crushed her and made her dissapear.

Simon got out of the cabin and searched for her with his eyes.

It’s okay, he thought, she will get out.

Seconds passed and she didn’t reappear, so he ran.

The coldness of the water greeted him, but he almost didn’t feel it. His mind was set on finding Tan Girl. Fortunately, the water was pretty clear, so he found her fast, trying desperately to find the surface.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, and they both floated up until they could breath again.

Simon swam until he reached the shore, while Tan Girl coughed water. Well, at least she’s consious, he thought.

When they were far off the water, he lay her on the sand.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah” she said, still coughing.

Simon waited for her to calm down. His hand never letting go of her arm.

“I’m sorry” she said after a few seconds “i should’ve known better”

“Well, it was a pretty big wave”

“It was not just that, it’s…”

He looked at her with confusion and then it hit him. Why she never seemed to want to enter the water, why she hesitated today before doing it.

“You- you don’t know how to swim?”

She couldn’t look at him.

“Whatever, it was stupid” she said standing up. “Thank you for…you know. Saving my life”

She turned away from him, trying to leave.

“Hey!” He exclaimed. She turned again. “Um, are you sure you don’t want to rest a little? I mean, you almost drown”

With that she smiled, and his heart skipped a beat.

“I’ll be okay, i’m a tough girl”

“Wait!” He said when she started to walk away again.

“Yes?” She asked, a little exasperated.

“Um, i don’t know, I…maybe I…” he stammered.

She rose her eyebrows.

“Maybe I could teach you?” He finished.

She stood silent for a moment. “You want to teach me how to swim?”

“Well, yeah” he said. “There are pretty hot days coming, and really, it would make my job much easier if i didn’t have to worry about a reckless girl walking towards the water unexperienced”

He thought he had gone too far, but she laughed, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I don’t know” she answered. “I don’t want to waste your time”

“It’s fine” he said “we can do it an hour before my shift, which starts at four, so you can still tan”

He had talked too much. Now Tan Girl knew he had been memorizing her tanning routine. Maybe now she thinks he’s a stalker or a creep. Way to go, Simon. Way to…

“Okay” she said finally.

He stood there perplexed but composed himself quickly. He smiled. “Okay”

“See you tomorrow then?” She asked.

“Yeah” he answered “Three o'clock”

“Three o'clock” she repeated.

“I’m Simon, by the way”

“Isabelle” she said smiling.

And just like that, Tan Girl had a name.


	2. Lightwood. Lewis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "they being in the same class in school since kids and kinda being frenemies and in the last dance in the prom he decided is time to tell her how are his real feelings"

**Preschool**

It started at preschool. Four years old and Isabelle Lightwood was already the most popular in the class. Having the new Barbie backpack helped a little too. All the four year olds walked behind her, and she loved it. There wasn’t a single kid that could remove the dark haired girl from her bouncy throne.

Well, that until the new kid, Simon Lewis, brought animal cookies for everyone. It was the first time the kids weren’t all over Isabelle. And it was the first time Simon knew how being showered in apple juice felt like. There went his brief popularity.

They were only little kids, but a feud was already formed. They never spoke to each other exept two words…or names.

“Lightwood”

“Lewis”

**Elementary School**

Simon was ten when he entered the list of honor. And he was ten when he was branded as a nerd by the whole school. Of curse he knew who had started the trend.

Isabelle Lightwood was still the most popular girl in school, and she still was Simon’s sworn enemy. Though, she never said that the reason she was so mad at him was because she robbed her of her fame with animal cookies in preschool. The only people who knew that were the both of them, and Simon would never tell, because if he did, she would make sure that was the last thing he could do.

But in reality, Simon didn’t tell because he secretly liked the bickering. In a life of changes, it was one of the only thing familiar.

So every day when he passed the line of popular kids who called him nerd, he’d wait until he reach Isabelle. But she never called him nerd.

“Lightwood”

“Lewis”

**Middle School**

It was in middle school when things started to get a little more physical. Not in that way, in the bad way.

Jocks were always hunting for flesh and nerds were their favourite kind. Simon always had escaped the worst (he was locked inside a locker only once or twice), but this particular day was different. He couldn’t escape this time.

Brad, the biggest one of the football team, was in a particularly bad mood today. And Simon had the bad luck of running into him. That was it.

“Oh, you don’t watch where you’re going, nerd?”

Simon recoiled.

“Brad, don’t do this” He said, sensing what was coming.

“Oh, you’re telling me not to do it?” He growled “Then I’ll do it”

He grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the lockers, his fist high in the air. Simon closed his eyes, preparing himself, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see Brad’s fist being stopped by a female hand.

Isabelle Lightwood.

“Brad” the girl said. “What are you doing?”

Brad didn’t respond right away. He was stunned to see his potent fist was stopped by a girl.

“The nerd ran into me” he said whining. And Simon could notice he was in pain. Whatever Isabelle was doing to his fist, it was hurting him.

“Hm” said Isabelle, looking at Simon and then she looked at Brad again. “Listen Brad, I don’t care what you do with other people in your way, but hear one thing: No one, I repeat, no one can torment Lewis except me, you got it?”

Brad could only nod as he let go of Simon. Isabelle smiled content.

“Glad you get it, now go put some ice on that hand, Brad. I’ll see you at Trish’s party” she said.

Brad left without saying a word. But Simon couldn’t pay atention to him, his atention was on the girl who was his sworn enemy, the girl who had just saved him from a beating.

He thought about a thousand ways to thank her, and a thousand ways to ask her why she did it. But he could only say one thing.

“Lightwood”

“Lewis”

And with that she left him. Heels clacking on the hallway.

**High School**

Every person imaginable in school was freaking out about prom. Who would go with who, what would they wear, who would sneak in the alcohol. Usual stuff.

Simon wasn’t going with anyone. Well, he was going with his friends. And that was enough for him.

Isabelle was going with her boyfriend, quarterback Kyle Robins. He was hot, popular and she really liked him. And that was enough for her.

But on thursday, two days before prom, something happened.

Simon had stayed late in school, helping one of his friends with prom preparations. He was going tothe storage room when he passed the girls bathroom, just when Isebelle was coming out. She was crying.

Isabelle Lightwood never cried, or at least she never did at school. It was a foreigner sight to Simon, and he couldn’t help staring. She was still beautiful of course, but her face made Simon’s heart contract.

When Isabelle saw him, she straightened herself and put her best poker face. Simon thought that the best he could do was leave her alone.

“Lightwood” he said slowly.

“Lewis” she responded, her voice cracking.

And then he left her.

One day before prom, the whole schoole knew Kyle Robins had cheated on Isabelle Lightwood.

**Prom**

He was having fun, he had to admit that. He always thought prom without a date would be really boring and pathetic, but here he was, with his friend, and he was happy.

A not so happy sight was Isabelle. She leaned against one of the walls at the gim, watching her friends dancing with their dates. She’d decided that a stupid boy wouldn’t ruin her senior pron, and she refused to be one of those girls who sayed at their homes eating ice cream and crying. That wasn’t Isabelle Lightwood. But still, she was hurting.

Simon’s friend Eric called his atention.

“Look at Isabelle Lightwood, so much potential, it’s almost sad to see her like that” he said.

“Yeah” said Simon looking at her.

He’d known her since kindergarten, they’d almos grew together, and even when she made his life miserable, he still couldn’t imagine his life without the constant torments of Isabelle.

Maybe that’s what gave her the strenght to walk towards her. She had to look at him when he stood in front of her. But she didn’t look at him with contempt, like she usually did.

“Lightwood” he said with a little smile.

“Lewis” she responded, never breaking their custom.

And then he spoke the first words they ever shared besides their last names.

“Would you like to dance?”

Isabelle looked at him and only sighed. “I don’t want your pity”

“Not pity” he said. “I really want to”

“But we can’t stand each other” she said confused.

“You’re right” he responded. “But even then, I don’t think a pretty girl should abstain herself from dancing in her last prom”

She kept looking at him, her eyes bright in the gym’s lights. And after a few seconds, she smiled.

“What the hell” she saidtaking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can keep sending me prompts to my tumblr @wisdomgracious or my twitter @SofiGracious


	3. Gardenias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I drove you to get flowers for the girl you were going to ask to prom and I all of a sudden realised I like you; how could my life be any more like a rom-com”

Why was she in this problem in the first place? Oh right, she wanted her parents out of her ass. And who was the only one who could make sure of that? Her brother Alec. And today of all days, he had come to ask a favor in return.

“So let me get this straight, I have to be the chauffeur to one of your nerdy senior friends? Doesn’t he have a car? Or another person to bother?” She had asked.

Her brother sighed. “Iz, it’s just driving him to the flower store, I owe him a favor”

“So why don’t you do it?” She whined.

“I’m going suit renting with Magnus” he answered “for the prom, he wants us to combine”

She groaned, but she said she’d do it. An eye for an eye.

So here she was. Her brother’s car parked in front of an old building in Brooklin. She’d knocked on the door and a woman, surely the guy’s mother, had received her. She invited her in, but Izzy said she was in a hurry. Then the woman went inside to look for her son. Soon enough, a boy walked through the door.

He was skinny and lanky, like all the nerds she’d met. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a t-shirt that said I FIND YOUR LACK OF SWAG DISTURBING. He looked at her and fixed his glasses in confusion and awe. She had that effect in boys.

“You’re not Alec” he said after a moment.

“I’m his sister Isabelle” She informed “My brother had things to do, so I’m here”

“Oh, alright then” he said, waiting.

Izzy sighed. “You want an invite? Get in the car”

“Yes! Sorry”

Izzy positioned herself behind the wheel while the boy struggled with his seatbelt. When he was done, she started the engine and drove. Three minutes passed before he spoke again.

“I’m Simon by the way” he said.

I didn’t ask, she thought, but she didn’t say anything. Two minutes and he spoke again.

“So, how much did he pay you?”

That made her turn around. “What?”

“Eyes on the road, please” he said, and she turned again. “How much did Alec pay you to do something you clearly don’t want to do?”

That took her by surprise. “He didn’t pay me,” She stated.

“Oh” He paused. “Favor then?”

She did not answer him. But that was enough for Simon.

“Seems like today it’s all about favors” he said, looking out the window.

She didn’t want to talk to him, but curiosity took over.

“Yeah, he said he owed you a favor?” she said hoping to get something out of him.

He looked at her and sighed. “It was nothing, just a problem with Director Barnes”

Isabelle hit the brakes abruptly. In part for the sudden red light and in part for what he said. She turned to look at him, surprised. It was the first time Simon saw another emotion besides disgust on her face.

“You were the guy?” She asked a little too loud.

“He told you,” He said, it was not a question.

“Yeah, he tells me everything” she said mater-of-factly. “What happened? I mean, I know what happened, but my brother is vague”

Simon hesitated, but gave in.

“It was after class, I was talking to some friends in the hallway and Alec was there, waiting for someone”

“Magnus” she said.

“That’s his boyfriend’s name? Okay, yeah, Magnus. Well, Director Barnes was there and saw your brother and his boyfriend kiss. Not much, just a peck. Then he called Alec and told him those actions weren’t allowed in this school, and that if he did it again he would suspend him. Of course, he said that while a boy and a girl were making out almost in front of him, so his problem was clear- green light”

Izzy came out of her trance and drove. “And?”

“And I walked over there where they were and asked Director Barnes wasn’t apprehending that couple in front of him. Or why he didn’t do it to the other couples that always made out in the cafeteria. He didn’t say anything and walked away. I didn’t need him to return the favor. But he heard me today and offered his help. I couldn’t convince him he didn’t have to. Like told you, it was nothing”

“It was not nothing” Izzy whispered. “For my brother it was everything, he almost never has support, our parents-” But she stopped herself, suddenly angry.

“He has you,” said Simon, trying to somehow comfort her.

“Apparently that’s not enough” she finished, and they didn’t talk again until they got to the flower store.

The place was big, for a flower store, and Izzy anticipated how long would this take. They entered and the rich smell of flowers greeted them. At least that was nice.

“My God” exclaimed Simon, “there are so many, how am I supposed to decide?”

“Well” Said Izzy, “That depends, do you want them for a funeral? Because in that case it doesn’t really matter”

He looked at her. “No, is not for a funeral, I will ask my best friend to go to prom with me”

That caught Izzy’s attention. “Your best friend, hm, doesn’t she- or he have anyone else to go with”

“SHE doesn’t, yet. But this is more than a prom proposal, this is-“ But he suddenly stopped and blushed.

Izzy caught that immediately.

“Oh” she said. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

He didn’t say anything and started to smell the flowers.

“You know, she could net feel the same way, and you could be ruining your friendship”

“I didn’t ask” He said brusquely, and she had to admit it stung a little bit.

“Sorry” she said following him.

Now the silence felt heavy and she was surprised to know that she missed his voice. After roaming two lines of different flowers, he spoke again.

“I know that that could happen,” he said. “But if I feel it, maybe she feels it too”

“Maybe” she said.

Was that disappointment? No, it wasn’t. Get a hold of yourself, Isabelle.

“I have no idea of what I’m doing” He said smelling what had to be the millionth daisy.

“What flowers does she like?” Asked Isabelle, trying to help him.

He sighed. “Everything, she likes everything”

She sighed copying him and looked around. Then she got an idea.

“Come with me” she said grabbing his arm and guiding him through the store.

She stopped by a small garden with beautiful white flowers.

“Gardenias?” He said reading the sign.

“Yeah, they’re my favorite flower” she said grabbing a bouquet and smelling it “they smell amazing”

She gave the bouquet to Simon and he smelled it. They did smell amazing, somehow familiar, and they were beautiful.

“Okay” he said.

“Okay? That’s it? You don’t want to keep looking” she asked incredulously.

He laughed. “I trust you”

He then turned around and went to pay for the flowers.

The ride to Simon’s home was quicker that she’d wanted. She was now admiring the way hope brightened his eyes, how brown and happy they were. She hadn’t noticed them before. She liked the way he smiled too. She liked too many things and she was getting scared.

When they stopped at Simon’s house, he turned to look at her.

“Thank you, Isabelle” he said “I owe you one”

“Hell yeah you do” she said trying to joke.

He laughed and opened the door of the car. When he was on the steps of his home he turned and waved at her, flowers in his hand.

She couldn’t help but smile, really smile, and when he closed the door from his house, she couldn’t avoid feeling like a stupid girl in a rom-com.

“Fuck” she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can keep sending me prompts to my tumblr @wisdomgracious or my twitter @SofiGracious.


	4. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "my mom/sister/dad/brother/best friend doesn’t know we’re dating but one day he/she/they walked in on us making out and started cheering oh my god this is so embarrassing i’m so sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Chapter 3's universe.

This was the first time Isabelle was in Simon’s room, or in his house, for that matter. She’d een curious for weeks, but she’d hiven him his time. She knew he considered his room a sacred place. The only one who had been here had been Clary, and they both knew how that’d turned out. But she was here now, and she would take her time on admiring it, if she weren’t making out with him on his bed.

Lately, they couldn’t get off of each other. That happens when you just start an official relationship. Past Isabelle would have hated that, she needed her space, but present Isabelle didn’t seem to mind. And the reason for this change was was Simon Lewis.

Simon Lewis who, right now, was sliding his hand under her shirt, and it would have gone God knows where, if his door haddn’t suddenly opened.

They both turned their heads towards the door, where Simon’s mom was standing, completely stunned.

“Mom!” said Simon getting off Izzy and standing up. “This- this is not what it looks like”

Wasn’t it? Thought Isabelle, but she kept her mouth shut, looking at the woman who was now looking at her. Then she looked at Simon again and she started screaming.

Not horrible terrifying screaming but more like exited cheering screaming.

“Mom” Simon groaned, hiding his eyes with his hand.

Izzy could only look at the woman.

“Thatk God! Thank God!” she repeated. “Oh, Simon, I prayed every night for you to forget Clary and find another girl. He heard my prayers!”

Simon could only sit on his bed and look at his mother in horror. Izzy was holding her laugher, which was really diffucult lately.

“Oh, honey” said the woman now, looking at Izzy. “I’m so glad you’re here, I’m Elaine”

Elaine offered Izzy her hand and she took it. “I’m Isabelle, pleasure to meet you”

“Oh, what a gorgeous name, and what a gorgeous girl, Simon where did you find her?”

Isabelle laughed and Simon groaned again.

“Mom, please, can you- go to the living room? We’ll be right there” he said.

“Well, of course you will” she said indignant. “I made brownies, you like brownies don’t you dear?”

Isabelle realized she was talking to her. “Oh, yes, I love them”

“Great!” She cheered.

“Mom”

“Okay, yes, living room. I’ll wait for you.” she said.

But before leaving she walked-ran to Simon, grabbed his face and kissed him on his forehead. Then she left.

Thirty seconds passed before anyone spoke again.

Izzy did it first. “Well, that was-”

“Oh my God!” said Simon falling on his bed, his hands covering his face. “I’m sorry”

Isabelle laughed and fell on top of him. He removed his hands from his ace.

“I like her” said Izzy.

“Right” said Simon skeptical.

“I do! She’s cute and she really seems to love you”

“You don’t think she’s pathetic?” he asked.

Izzy sighed. “Simon, I don’t think you’re pathetic, I think she’s good”

Simon chuckled and look at her in the eyes.

“So” he said, “Where were we?”

She smiled and gave him a small peck of the lips. Then she got up and walked towards the door.

“That’s it?” he asked dissapointed, lifting himself with his elbows.

“Sorry, Simon, but your mom said she made brownies and I didn’t lie when I said I loved them” and with that she left the room.

Simon shook his head smiling and lifted himself up, the smell of fresh baked brownies in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can keep sending me prompts to my tumblr @wisdomgracious or my twiter @SofiGracious.


	5. Test Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sizzy fluff drabble!”

“Remember, I want you to tell me the truth” Said Izzy with a wooden spoon in her hand.

Simon recoiled. “Even if it’s horrible? Or would make you want to punch me?”

“Even then, now eat”

Simon looked at the plate of spaghetti in front of him. Izzy had started taking cooking classes since she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to know how to cook so she could do it for her children. Even when he told her she didn’t need to.

He almost asked her why wasn’t she the test eater. But then he remembered the dish could be hurful for the baby with Izzy as a cook. And yes, bad taste was hurtful. He grabbed the fork and rolled a good amount of spaghetti with it. Then he put in in his mouth.

He prepared himself for the taste, but something amazing happened. The food was…good. Really good actually. Everything was on point, even the texture of the sauce.

“Iz, wow” He said, his mouth full. “This is amazing”

“You’re lying to me” She said incredulously.

“No! I said I wouldn’t” he said standing up and walking towards her. “It’s really good”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“By the angel!” She exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands. And then she started crying.

This would have startled Simon a few months ago. Isabelle Lightwood barely cried. But he found out that pregnant hormonal Isabelle Lightwood cried a lot. She hated it, but she couldn’t control it.

“Did you hear, baby?” She asked her stomatch while stroking it fondly. “Mommy will know how to cook to you now”

All Simon could do was smile and thank God for his growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can keep sending me prompts to my tumblr @wisdomgracious or my twitter @SofiGracious.


	6. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sizzy stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.”

Simon and Clary walked to towards the institute together. They had killed a demon who was very adamant in dragging them through the mud, so his parabatai and he were both dirty and in need of an urgent shower. 

Suddenly, Clary’s phone buzzed.

“It’s Luke, he needs me again” She sighed.

“Can he wait until you’re showered?” asked Simon, knowing what the answer would be.

“Mom’s freaking out again,” She said. “Apparently it’s been 34 minutes since the baby moved for the last time”

“Oh, that’s one minute more than the last time, you’re right, you should go” Joked Simon.

Clary smacked him playfully and headed towards her parents’ house.

Simon kept walking until he arrived to the Institute. Just when he walked through the front door, he saw that the elevator was being closed. He ran until he could stop the person from doing it, but he regretted that when he saw who it was.

It was Isabelle, and she was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and anger.

 _Well, I can’t not go in now,_ he thought. So he went in with her.

When the elevator started going up, he looked at her. She wasn’t looking at him. She was mad, yes, but that didn’t mean she didn’t look beautiful. She was wearing a purple summer dress that reached her knees and a black leather jacket. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore little make up. He would’ve kept looking at her but the elevator suddenly stopped.

“Fuck” he heard Izzy whisper.

Lately, the elevator was acting a little strange. It would stop for a few minutes and then it would start again. _But did it have to stop working right now?_ Thought Simon. So they waited. They waited for what it seemed like years, but it had only been one minute. He could understand Jocelyn now.

He didn’t know where did he get that courage to do it, but he spoke to her. For the first time in three days.

“Well, we don’t know how long we’ll be here” He said cautiously. “I think we should talk”

Izzy didn’t look at him. She only crossed her arms. Something she did when she didn’t want to talk.

“Okay, then I’ll talk,” He said. “It’s been three days, Iz, it’s- It wasn’t that big of a deal to not talk each other for three days-“

“Not that big of a deal?” She suddenly spurted, finally looking at him.

“No!” He exclaimed. “And I seriously don’t understand why it made you so mad, you didn’t tell me, you just shut me out!”

“It was our anniversary! Someone doesn’t forget something like that!”

They were both screaming now. This was a bad idea. Isabelle had fire in her eyes. He loved that fire, but he feared it too. Simon prayed the Institute was empty.

“By that logic I’m the one who should be mad!”

“EXACTLY!”

And with that they both shut up. Simon was stunned and Isabelle looked tired, her anger gone.

“What does that mean?” Asked Simon, more curious than annoyed.

Isabelle struggled with keeping with the silence treatment and finally explained. She opted for the latter.

“You should be mad,” She said in a whisper. “I forgot our anniversary and you didn’t even get mad”

“I don’t understand, did you _want_ me to get mad at you?” Asked Simon confused.

“No, of course not” She said.

“Then why-?”

“I would have” She said matter-of-factly “I would have gotten really mad at you if you had forgotten. I would have done it because I care!”

With that, Simon understood.

“Iz” He sighed. “Is that why were mad at me? Because you think that because I didn’t mind I didn’t care?”

She didn’t answer, but her eyes were shining.

“Izzy the reason I didn’t get mad at you is because I know this is hard and new for you, having a relationship, I mean” said Simon kindly “I don’t expect you to be the perfect girlfriend, I want you to be you. And if you tend to forget things I won’t condemn you for it”

“But you remember” she said.

“Because I’m a nerd!” He exclaimed. “I remember every date of every special thing that happened in my life, I remember when shaved for the first time, August 16th, it was messy and bloody”

That made her laugh, which made him laugh.

“I’ll remember for the both of us, I love you that much,” He said standing closer to her.

“No” she said getting closer, their chests almost touching. “I’ll remember next time, I love _you_ that much”

He smiled. “You’re gonna put it in your phone, aren’t you?”

“Yep”

“I’d kiss you right now, but I’m dirty,” he warned.

But she grabbed him from the collar of his gear and kissed him fiercely. He didn’t stood behind, three days without touching her was a lot. He embraced her as they lost themselves in the kiss. God, he had missed her.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, without them realizing it had started moving. Isabelle broke the kiss.

“Come on” She said, her eyes dark. ”We need a shower”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts at my tumblr @wisdomgracious or my twitter @SofiGracious.


End file.
